


Sin control

by eriza



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Infected She-ra, averígualo, esto no tiene un final feliz, ¿o quizás si?... uy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriza/pseuds/eriza
Summary: Catra toma dominio de una Adora infectada por el virus de los Primeros, lo que la convierte en el arma más implacable que ha obtenido la Horda... Siempre y cuando está bajo su control.O, una pequeña lección de las consecuencias de nuestros actos.





	Sin control

_Lo que podía sentir, lo poco que podía sentir Adora en ese instante, era un sentimiento profundo, casi extraterrenal, que podría asociarse a una ira intensa y desproporcional. Y sin control era la descripción indicada para alguien que la estuviera viendo, pero no para ella. No. Ella podía ver claramente sus acciones, dominaba su cuerpo y sus actos eran justificados en el instante en su consciencia. Tenían sentido, lógica. En su mente nada la dominaba, pero ¿sabe uno realmente cuando lo están controlando? Adora no sabía que el virus de los Primeros lo estaba haciendo. No sabía que esa ira intensa era generada y potenciada por algo de externo, y ella solo era el recipiente indicado para desatarla. Sus venas brillaban con el color de la sangre que las recorrían, sus ojos inyectados, un calor intenso, una fuerza increíble que la tomaba y esa ira, esa rabia que la dominaba, era imparable. A su vista, sus acciones se justificaban, no había motivo para detenerse. Catra estaba al frente de ella, arrinconada en la muralla de piedra. Catra era una enemiga. Su enemiga. Por eso, cuando le dio un puñetazo, cuando la lanzó por los aires, cuando la cortó con su espada, sus actos eran justificados. No había por qué contenerse. Llegó esa amiga suya, la de la cola de escorpión. También era su enemiga._

  * _¡Catra, destrúyelo!_
  * _¡Ya lo hice!_
  * _¡¿Por qué sigue así entonces?!_



_Adora rugió todo lo que sus pulmones pudieron soportar mientras atacaba a sus enemigas. No había por qué parar. No había por qué tener piedad. ¿Para qué? Su fuerza era descomunal. Superaba con creces la de la chica escorpión. Catra, que antes tenía esa sonrisa socarrona pegada en sus labios, estaba casi inconsciente a un lado. Solo había que dar el golpe final y ya tenía una enemiga menos._

  * _¡¿Adora, qué estás haciendo?! – Escuchó. Glimmer. Quería detenerla. Era su enemiga también._



_Apenas podía sentir la nieve en su piel. Apenas podía sentir cualquier cosa, en verdad. Nada más que energía, ira y, extrañamente, diversión. ¡Era divertido! ¿Por qué tenía que parar?_

_Y en ese estado Adora tomó a Catra por el cuello, apretándola sin ninguna intención de soltarla._

 

* * *

 

Catra sintió las manos de Adora apretando su cuello y nunca en la vida sintió tanto miedo como lo estaba sintiendo en ese instante. Ni cuando Shadow Weaver la torturaba día y noche por años, ni cuando Hordak la amenazaba de muerte desde que subió de rango. Este era el momento más horrible que había vivido, y probablemente era el último; ver a su antigua mejor amiga, sin ningún atisbo de piedad en sus ojos, ahorcándola con sus propias manos. Y, en algún lugar de su mente, por un instante, una voz le dijo que se lo merecía. Pero no podía pensar mucho en eso. Ni siquiera podía pensar. Lo único que podía hacer era tratar de respirar, tratar de alejarse, de golpearla, patearla, pero nada funcionaba. Su vista se empezó a nublar y sus fuerzas a debilitarse. Lo último que vería serían los ojos rojos de Adora.

Luego sintió caerse a la nieve, pero seguía viva. Respiró  y tosió desesperada por una bocanada de aire. Al abrir los ojos vio Scorpia forcejeando con She-Ra y tirándola finalmente por un barranco una vez que esta se había tropezado. Enseguida, la mujer la tomó en sus brazos de pinza y corrió rápidamente a la nave.

  * Ado…
  * ¡Estará bien! ¡Está loca!



La nave ya estaba lista para que ellas subieran. De inmediato, y desde los brazos de Scorpia, Catra lanzó sus órdenes:

  * ¡Capturen a Adora! ¡Electrifíquenla, hagan lo que sea, pero esos idiotas de Bright Moon no pueden recuperarla!



Entrapta, que estaba de copiloto en la nave la miró con más entusiasmo del que Catra esperaba.

  * De alguna forma, ella aún está bajo la influencia del virus. ¡Imagina lo que podemos descubrir! ¡Dame eso!



La nave se elevó y Entrapta apuntó el arma hacia el barranco, buscando a la rubia entre la nieve. Allí estaba, ilesa y observando a la nave como si fuera una presa más a la que destruir.

  * Esto probablemente le dolerá. – Mencionó Entrapta. Acto seguido disparó.



El rayo golpeó el cuerpo de Adora y la lanzó a varios metros más allá. Debido a la explosión, una avalancha cayó sobre la rubia y por unos instantes, luego de que la nieve dejara de moverse, el silencio reinó.

Catra, sintiendo cada hueso y músculo de su cuerpo golpeado observó expectante e impaciente los visores. No había señales de She-Ra. Pudo perfectamente morir bajo toda esa nieve.

  * Está bien. Solo hay que sacarla de ahí, ¿no es cierto, Catra? – Comentó Scorpia, tratando de aliviar a su capitán.
  * ¿Alguien trajo palas? – bromeó Entrapta. Catra no respondió.



La magicat bajó rápidamente de la nave al aterrizar, buscando alguna pista de la ubicación de Adora. Scorpia la acompañó y con su cola empezó a cavar sin mucho esfuerzo.

  * Quizás con los propulsores de la nave podamos derretir la nieve. – Mencionó Entrapta por los audífonos desde la nave.
  * Adora estaba fuera de control. No pudo haber muerto tan fácil estando en su forma de She-Ra, aún menos con el virus en su cuer…



Una mano la tomó por la pierna y la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo de donde estaba. Catra, a pesar de sus heridas, cayó de pie como la gata que era y avistó cómo She-Ra salía de la nieve tal como un muerto se levanta de su tumba. Sus ojos aún rojos y su pecho chamuscado por el disparo. Su expresión no  demostraba más que odio.

  * ¿Cómo rayos se sigue moviendo? – Dijo Scorpia, justo antes de recibir un golpe que la dejó en el piso.
  * ¡Entrapta, dispara de nuev...!



Adora se acercó y la golpeó en su nariz con su frente, haciéndole sangrar casi de inmediato. Sacó su espada y estaba lista para dar el golpe final cuando una explosión las hizo volar por los aires. Adora cayó de cara en la nieve, ahora con su espalda quemada, justo donde estaban las garras de Catra en forma de cicatriz. Esta, por su parte, estaba con su rostro todo rojo unos metros más allá, a punto de desmayarse.

  * Enciérrenla… - Susurró a quien la escuchara antes de que todo se volviera negro.



 

Cuando Catra despertó, lo primero que sintió fue un dolor intenso en todo su cuerpo. Realmente She-Ra no había tenido piedad con ella. Su brazo estaba fracturado al igual que su nariz. Un puñetazo había roto la piel arriba de su ceja izquierda, por lo que también estaba vendada en su ojo. Podía sentir sus costillas y sus piernas palpitantes de dolor y le molestaba la garganta al respirar. Sabía que tenía marcadas las manos de Adora en su cuello y no pudo evitar pensar en cómo le pudo hacer todo eso.

“¡No te muevas!”

“Ay, por favor. Nunca has tenido las agallas”.

Catra recordó cómo Adora alejó su espada y cómo ella aprovechó para sacar el virus y contaminarla. Cómo luego de eso, Adora dejó de tener control de sí. Ella se provocó esto sola. Convirtió a Adora en un arma.  Y ante esa idea, Catra sonrió. Se sentó en su cama y se dio cuenta al instante que estaba en la enfermería en el Fright Zone. Probablemente Scorpia y Entrapta se hubieran encargado de Adora en su venida aquí. Hordak estaría complacido y no podía esperar en ver la cara de Shadow Weaver cuando se lo contara. Todo marchaba perfecto. Todo por un par de golpes. Valía toda la pena.

  * ¡Catra! ¡Qué alegría que estés despierta! ¿Cómo te sientes?



Scorpia entró a su habitación casi corriendo con un bouquet de flores que Catra prefirió no cuestionarse de dónde las consiguió. En Fright Zone lo único que crecía era maleza y cenizas. La chica la dejó en una repisa al lado de su cama y enseguida le acarició la cabeza. Catra se alejó casi por reflejo.

  * Estoy bien. ¿Qué pasó con Adora?



Scorpia, mostrándose un poco dolida por el pequeño rechazo, se aclaró la garganta.

  * Oh, ella está en una de las celdas de aislamiento. ¿Sabes? Destruyó dos celdas, Catra. Tuvimos que hacerle un _zip zap_ desde la rendija de comida para poder calmarla.



_La electrocutaron. Bien._

Scorpia siguió:

  * Desde que llegamos con ella, no ha dormido ni comido. Lo único que hace es golpear las paredes y gritar. Sé que ella es una princesa y todo, pero eso no es un comportamiento normal. ¿Estará bien?
  * Por supuesto que no es normal, Scorpia. Tiene un virus asesino dentro. La utilizaremos para que acabe con sus propios amigos. – Catra no pudo aguantarse su sonrisa. Ya veía como acabaría todo. Hordak la respetaría, Shadow Weaver la odiaría y Adora se arrepentiría por haberla dejado. - ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve aquí?
  * Un poco más de un día, gata. Venía a ver cómo están tus heridas. Esa She-Ra realmente no tenía intención de parar. Si no hubiera llegado…



_Adora me hubiera matado._

Scorpia la miró como si supiera lo que había pensado. Sonrió para alivianar la situación.

  * ¡Pero llegué! ¡Y estás aquí, medianamente sana pero enteramente a viva!



Catra la ignoró. Empezó a levantarse y Scorpia la detuvo de inmediato.

  * Catra, no puedes levantarte. ¡Aún estás herida!
  * Tengo que ver a Hordak y asegurarme de que She-Ra no se escape. Si lo que dices es cierto, tratará de derribar todas las paredes para hacerlo. No puedo permitirle que lo haga.
  * Pero…
  * ¡Solo ayúdame a levantarme!



Y en silencio, Scorpia le hizo caso. Salieron de la enfermería y juntas caminaron hasta el calabozo, donde Catra atisbó a Shadow Weaver asomándose curiosa desde su celda. La gata le sonrió, triunfante. Luego hablaría con ella. Pasando unas celdas más al lado, Catra se dio cuenta el desastre que provocó Adora en su estadía ahí. ¿De dónde había sacado tanta fuerza?

Pasaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a las salas de aislamiento. Eran celdas especializadas para prisioneros revoltosos y estaban reforzadas con el propósito de resistir. Se podía ver perfectamente lo que hacían los reclusos a través del vidrio ultra resistente que los separaba del resto del establecimiento. No esperó ver a Hordak frente a la celda de Adora, observando curioso a la prisionera.

  * Catra; Entrapta y Scorpia me informaron lo sucedido. Gran trabajo, recuperar la tecnología de los Primeros _y_ además traerme a la heroína de Bright Moon. Entrapta me explicó su estado. Supongo que tendrás planes para esto, ¿no es así?



Catra se ubicó a su lado, presenciando a She-Ra. Adora parecía una salvaje; su pelo estaba revoloteado, su caminar, que usualmente era elegante y estoico, parecía más al de un animal sin control. Su expresión era difícil de descifrar; por un lado, parecía divertirle la situación, su sonrisa mostraba sus dientes blancos y perfectos que contrastaban enteramente con su comportamiento, sus ojos abiertos e inalcanzables, la observaban a ella y a Hordak con una paciencia engañosa.  

  * Por su puesto, señor. La sedaremos y la soltaremos en Bright Moon. Ella acabará con sus amigos o sus amigos acabarán con ella. Sea cuál sea el resultado, será una victoria para la Horda.
  * Espero grandes resultados de esto, Capitán de la Fuerza.



Justo cuando Hordak se la vuelta para retirarse, Adora golpeó con fuerza el vidrio. Se sintió un crujido y Catra no supo bien si era del vidrio en sí o de la mano de Adora. Y si fuera el último caso, la rubia no pareció siquiera molestarse. Siguió golpeando y gruñendo con ánimos.

  * Capitán… - Habló Hordak, ignorando a la prisionera y dándole la espalda a Catra, retirándose. – Será mejor que aprendas a controlar a tu nueva mascota.



Los días transcurrieron y, en conjunto con el papeleo y el sentimiento de victoria, las heridas de Catra empezaron a disminuir. Ya no necesitaba su parche en el ojo izquierdo y las piernas ya no le dolían. A pesar que podía sanar más rápido que una persona normal, aún su nariz y su brazo les faltaba tiempo para recuperarse totalmente. Y en ese tiempo, Catra estuvo en unas vacaciones no oficiales. No podía salir al frente a comandar con un brazo roto y el cuerpo adolorido, por lo que sus órdenes tenían que ser escitas y derivadas, quitándole toda la diversión. El único consuelo que tenía en ese tiempo fue molestar a Shadow Weaver y visitar a su vieja amiga de la infancia. Shadow Weaver parecía más animada que de costumbre la primera vez que fue a verla, luego de la captura de Adora.

  * Ella está aquí, ¿no es así?
  * Y bajo mi control. Los de Bright Moon no tienen oportunidad. Hordak está muy orgulloso de mí.
  * ¿Lo está?



Catra guardó silencio solo un instante ante de responder con afirmación furiosa.

  * Adora hará tu trabajo aun cuando no sea consciente de ello. Con ella aquí, tú no tienes utilidad. ¿No te das cuenta? Cualquiera puede enviarla a destruir cosas. Tú no sirves.
  * Cállate. ¡Yo la capturé! ¡Ella está bajo mi mando!
  * Por supuesto…



Catra se retiró aguantándose muchas acciones, pero no podía realizarlas. No podía caer de nuevo en sus juegos. Luego de eso, sus reuniones fueron más monólogos de Catra, lo que fácilmente le aburrieron.

Por otra parte, cuando visitaba a Adora, era una caja de sorpresas. Un día estaba completamente inmóvil, vigilando a sus espectadores con la paciencia de una estatua, pero generando esa idea de que en cualquier momento se lanzaría a atacar, en otras ocasiones era más un animal sin control. Un berserker que destruiría todo a su paso si tuviera una mínima oportunidad hacerlo. No parecía tener un interés especial por Catra. Prácticamente todo quien pasara por al frente de su celda le causaba esas reacciones. Un día, no obstante, al final de la primera semana, Adora se detuvo en su estado de destructora para concentrase enteramente en Catra, en ese momento, la única en el lugar.

La gata la observó a los ojos. El azul de estos, que en el pasado la habrían hipnotizado en secreto, ya no estaba ahí. En su lugar estaba el rojo intenso y sin vida. Algo se le revolvió en su estómago. Adora ya no estaba ahí, y si lo estaba, no parecía asomarse. La entidad que estaba al frente era una fuerza de la naturaleza, nada más. O al menos, eso se quería convencer. No quería pensar en que le había hecho esto a Adora. A su antigua mejor amiga.

_Ella se lo buscó._

  * ¿No puedes hablar, Adora? ¿No que querías siempre estar arriba de tu caballito moral conmigo?



Adora no dijo nada. Se la quedó viendo, apoyando la cabeza en el vidrio. Recordó la voz de Adora. Como cuando reía, como cuando le gritaba cuando peleaban. Como cuando lloraba.

“Te lo prometo”

_No debió dejarme._

Sus ojos la penetraban, y pronto Catra descubrió que no le gustaba estar ahí.

Cuando volvía a su celda, era por mero protocolo y no por gusto. Luego de su visita se quedaba en su habitación por unos largos minutos antes de volver a su rutina diaria. En esos días, Catra ya no se sentía como la triunfadora que había llegado con el premio mayor, sino algo más. O algo menos. No podía discernir, no quería nombrarlo, no quería pensar en eso.  Así que se dedicó a sanar.

Entrapta le había informado que a través de sus estudios a la espada y al ADN de la prisionera, el virus había infectado a Adora, en primer lugar, y luego a la espada, a diferencia con lo que había pasado la primera vez.

  * Al soltar la espada, Adora se fue a este estado de… torpeza. Perdió sus poderes y realmente no era nada comparada a cómo está ahora. Infectando a Adora en primer lugar se llega a pensar que ella no es enteramente de material orgánico, ¡pero no! Sí, que lo es. Adora es 100% carne, huesos y otros líquidos.
  * ¿Entonces por qué la afectó si no es secretamente un cyborg?
  * Ah, qué bueno que lo preguntes, mi querida y rabiosa amiga gatuna. Eso es porque el virus mutó al entrar en contacto con She-Ra. Evolucionó y se especificó con ese propósito, por lo que será difícil sacarla de este estado.
  * ¿Por qué haríamos eso?
  * Según mis experiencias previas, tener un “interruptor de apagado” siempre es necesario en estos casos.
  * En este no. Tengo todo bajo control. Adora tiene que estar así para cuando ataque Bright Moon y si alguno de ellos sabe que tiene un “interruptor” lo va a querer encontrar.
  * Pero…
  * ¡Qué no, Entrapta!



Luego de esa interacción, los días siguientes pasaron sin mayores novedades. Es por eso que no esperó escuchar una explosión seguido de un pequeño temblor a la semana después de su conversación con Entrapta, justo cuando su brazo estaba funcionando como debería hacerlo. Las alarmas resonaron de inmediato y por un reflejo automático, Catra se levantó de su escritorio donde pretendía llenar sus papeles burocráticos.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró de frente con el rostro alarmado de Scorpia.

  * ¡Adora escapó!



Catra no perdió tiempo. Fue directamente hasta las celdas y pudo notar casi enseguida los destrozos provocados. Decenas de guardias en el suelo, maquinas, puertas y ventanas destruidas. Kyle se le acercó alarmado.

  * ¡Está fuera de control! ¡Ayuda Catra, tomó a Rogelio!



Al final del pasillo de las celdas de aislamiento se encontraba ella, saltando de aquí para allá con Rogelio tomado por la cola. Cuando se dio cuenta de la llegada de Catra, sonrió. Catra no esperó lo que sucedió. Sin ni siquiera inmutarse, Adora arrancó fácilmente la cola de Rogelio, tirándola a los pies de Catra. Rogelio, a pesar de ser mudo, pudo lanzar lo que era equivalente un grito de dolor antes de caer desmayado por la falta de sangre. Kyle gritó a sus espaldas.

Adora sonrió y se acercó amenazante donde Catra.

  * Kyle, Scorpia, evacuen la zona. Yo me encargo de Adora.
  * Catra, pero…
  * Scorpia, haz lo que te digo.



No obstante, Scorpia no le hizo caso. Antes de que Adora se lanzara contra Catra, la escorpión la golpeó con su cola, desviándola. Kyle aprovechó de llevarse a su amigo y salir de ahí. Por su parte, Catra tomó la oportunidad de escalar las estructuras dañadas y abalanzarse desde los cielos hasta Adora, manteniéndola en el piso. No duró mucho. Catra salió disparada una vez que Adora se levantó con fuerza, acompañada de un rugido. Scorpia la intentó sujetar con sus pinzas pero un golpe de frente fue suficiente para soltarla. Ahora la atención de Adora estaba en la chica escorpión. Scorpia recibió uno, dos, tres, cuatro golpes en la cara, luego un par de patadas que la destinaron a una muralla cercana. La sangre le escurría la nariz y la boca, pero aún estaba de pie. Catra hizo lo posible por llamar la atención de Adora, mientras los demás guardias arribaban al lugar.

  * ¡Scorpia, vete! – ordenó la gata, pero Scorpia se rehusó.
  * No pienso dejarte sola, Catra…



Adora la levantó con un brazo con una facilidad terrorífica y empezó a golpearla sin piedad. Catra se desesperó. Tomó a Adora por la espalda, arañándole todo lo que podía encontrar, pero sin dar resultado. La sonrisa de Adora no se iba. Los golpes a Scorpia no acaban. La iba a matar.

  * ¡Disparen, disparen! – comandó Catra, alejándose. Adora salió lanzada, soltando por fin a Scorpia. Ella estaba hinchada y roja. Su exoesqueleto, a pesar de lo duro como el metal que era, estaba quebrado. Parecía como si le hubiera pasado un tren encima. Catra sintió horror.
  * ¡Apunten! – Escuchó.



Adora se estaba levantando, su sonrisa no se iba, sus ojos rojos estaban enfocados en Catra ahora. Era segunda vez que Catra tuvo tanto miedo.

Cuando dispararon nuevamente, Adora saltó esquivándolos a todos. Cayó justo en medio de la guarnición y los desmanteló con facilidad. Tomó una barra metálica que se había desprendido del suelo y la utilizó como su espada, golpeando a quien se le cruzase en su vista.

Catra se llevó a Scorpia de ahí. Kyle, que estaba de regreso para ayudar trató de ponerla bajo su cuidado. Junto con otros soldados lograron sacarla de ahí. Adora ya se había encargado del resto del grupo y parecía que no había nadie más que ella y Catra.

  * ¡Adora, detente! – Le dijo, pero sabía que no llegaría.



Sin previo aviso, Adora la agarró por el cuello, y lo que sea que iba a decirle le fue cortado en su garganta.

  * Ca…tra…



Catra se heló. En los ojos de Adora no había más que desprecio. La reconocía. La reconocía y aun así estaba haciendo todo eso.

  * Adora, por favor, detente…



Adora no hizo nada más que apretarla más fuerte. Catra, pensando ya en su última oportunidad de hacer algo, ocupó todas sus fuerzas para arañarla. Sus garras llegaron justo a su cara, dejando unas líneas rojas y sangrientas en la parte derecha. Lo suficiente para soltarla.

Entrapta llegó con Sussy y no tuvo tiempo como para saludar. Apretó un botón y el robot disparó un proyectil de gran potencia que sacó a Adora fuera del edificio, haciendo un hoyo en todas las paredes que encontró en el trayecto. Acto seguido, ayudó a Catra.

  * Eso fue intenso. – Comentó. – No creí que iba a reaccionar de esa forma.



Catra le tomó un tiempo para recomponerse. Aún no se acostumbraba que la trataran de ahogar con tanta frecuencia.

  * ¿De qué estás hablando?
  * Traté de implementarle del “interruptor” a Adora. Eso es, sedarla, llevarla a mi laboratorio, inyectarle el chip en su corteza cerebral y devolverla. Solo llegué hasta la parte de sedarla. Al parecer solo sirve noquearla con electricidad. Los somníferos o calmantes convencionales no funcionan. Oh, bien. Para la próxima utilizaré el _zip zap_.



La gata no supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas como para tomarla de los hombros, pero las sacó de algún lado.

  * ¿Te das cuenta que destruyó el lugar? ¿Qué casi mata a Scorpia y a mí?
  * Estoy informada. Y de hecho, ¡era inevitable! Adora había estado calmada estos últimos días. Mi hipótesis es que estaba acumulando fuerzas para provocar todo esto. Quizás su lenguaje y su capacidad de diálogo fue afectado por el virus, pero no su nivel cognitivo. Sabía perfectamente que algún día la sacaríamos de su celda para utilizarla. Por eso quería implementarle el “interruptor de apagado”.



Catra quería inquirir aún más, pero no había tiempo. La base estaba destruida, sus soldados y ella heridos, y adora suelta por Fright Zone sin control alguno.

  * ¿Tienes alguna forma de recuperarla?
  * ¡Oh, con el _zip zap_! Aunque eso la mantendrá quieta por un plazo bastante corto. Su cuerpo se está adaptando a resistir las electrificaciones. ¡Este virus es realmente impresionante!



La gata guardó silencio. Adora siempre era demasiado buena en todo lo que hacía, ahora incluso en ser una entidad imparable.

  * Hay que recuperarla ahora… antes de que Hordak se entere.



Entrapta ayudó a Catra a subirse en el robot. El dolor de su garganta la estaba matando al igual que el de sus costillas y su brazo. _Justo cuando ya estaba casi curado…_

Sussy bajó por el edificio con facilidad y llegó hasta el suelo, donde un pequeño cráter vacío las estaba esperando.  Entrapta sacó una pequeña pantalla y con un par de movimientos de dedos una foto de Adora apareció.

  * Si hubiera alcanzado a colocarle el interruptor, hubiera podido localizarla más fácil. Ahora solo queda registrar su ADN y buscarlo con mi escáner.
  * ¿Cuánto tardará eso?
  * Un par de días, como mucho.



Catra no pudo reaccionar de otra forma más que golpear lo más cercano que tenía, que en este caso era Sussy. El robot se quejó.

  * ¡Oye, Sussy no tiene la culpa!
  * ¡Tú tienes la culpa, Entrapta! ¡Si no hubieras sacado a Adora de su celda, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido!
  * Hubiera pasado eventualmente…



Si hubiera tenido más fuerzas, Catra hubiera seguido discutiendo, pero las heridas, el estrés, la ansiedad y el miedo se apoderaron de ella, y no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos y aguantarse. A Lord Hordak no le iba a gustar nada de esto. Absolutamente nada. Tal era así que era mejor…

  * Llévame de vuelta. Tengo que ver cómo está Scorpia… Tengo que pensar…



Y en su desesperación Catra pensó. Y, de forma casi instantánea, se odio por eso.

 

Lo que Glimmer más detestaba, más allá de la captura de Adora, más que el hecho de no saber en dónde está exactamente, era el sentimiento de impotencia e inutilidad que venía en conjunto con el hecho de no poder salvarla. Por casi tres semanas se habían hecho equipos de rescate, de ver adónde se encontraba, en qué parte se la llevaron. Pero nadie sabía nada. Fright Zone era un área bastante grande. No podían ir a ciegas. Además, desde el último enfrentamiento en ese terreno, el nivel de vigilancia había aumentado considerablemente. Es por eso que Glimmer junto con las demás princesas se encontraban, en ese mismo instante, mirándose sin ninguna idea de qué hacer. La chica podía sentir el miedo en sus ojos. La moral había estado por los suelos desde el que llegaron del norte. No tener Adora ahí… no tener a She-Ra… era un golpe demasiado grande para la rebelión. Era su campeona, era el corazón de todo. El lazo que las unificaba, lo que mantenía junta a la rebelión.

  * No veo la forma de recuperarla por el momento… - confesó la reina Angella. – Glimmer se aguantó el grito y sus lágrimas. – Nuestros recursos escasean. No hemos tenido noticias de los puestos limitantes con Fright Zone, por lo que esperamos lo peor. La Horda está ganando terreno y solo nos queda defendernos. No podemos dedicar un equipo en encontrar a Adora, menos en ese estado... Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar…
  * En un pajar bastante asesino. – Agregó Mermista, con su tono habitual. – y la aguja también es asesina.



Glimmer golpeó la mesa.

  * ¡Adora está en peligro! ¡Es nuestra amiga! ¿Cómo pueden dejarla a su suerte? ¡Después de todo lo que ella ha hecho por nosotros!
  * Glimmer, - empezó su madre – ya hemos hablado de esto. Nos están rodeando. Ya hemos enviado equipos de rescate y no han vuelto. No tenemos información de nada.
  * Hace semanas me ofrecí junto con Bow a rescatarla. Ya lo hemos hecho una vez. ¡Sabes que podemos hacerlo!
  * ¡Glimmer!



La princesa se paró de la mesa redonda. Las demás la observaron con comprensión silenciosa. Nadie estaba de acuerdo con no hacer nada. Todas querían ayudar, pero nadie sabía cómo. Ni siquiera Glimmer. Y esa era exactamente la idea que más enfurecía a la princesa. ¿Cómo podía ayudar a su amiga sin ninguna información, sin ninguna pista de su ubicación?

  * ¡Basta ya de sentir lástima por nosotros! – Gritó Glimmer. Bow empezó a morderse las uñas. – Adora sigue viva y está ahí afuera. _Ninguna princesa se queda atrás_. Ya perdimos a Entrapta, no podemos permitirnos que pase nuevamente.
  * Adora está bajo la influencia del virus. Lo más seguro es que la utilicen contra nosotros, Glimmer. Tenemos que prepararnos para eso. – Advirtió Netossa.
  * ¿Esperas pelear contra una She-Ra sin control? ¿Una que es, sin mencionar, _nuestra_ amiga? – Respondió la pelirrosado. - ¿Por qué siento que soy la única tratando de rescatar a Adora?



Las princesas guardaron silencio. Glimmer no lo podía creer.

  * Le tienen miedo…



Perfuma se aclaró la garganta para comenzar a hablar, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar miró a Bow. Glimmer, claramente, se dio cuenta, y esperó la mano del chico que llegara a su hombro y así fue.

  * ¿Glimmer, podemos hablar?



La princesa lo siguió de malas y se alejaron. Bow se veía preocupado… aún más que de costumbre.

  * Todas vieron las grabaciones del castillo de Entrapta. Sumado con lo que les contamos del norte… tienen razones para tener miedo, Glimmer.
  * ¡Es Adora, por todos los cielos!
  * Adora nunca nos atacaría, Glimmer. ¡Ese es el problema! Antes de rescatar a Adora, tenemos que asegurarnos de tener una cura para ella. No podemos traerla si está fuera de control. She-Ra es más fuerte que nosotros.



Glimmer no quería admitir la lógica en eso. No quería, porque si lo hacía estaría renunciando a la idea de ir a rescatarla. Pero el hecho de que vio el instante en que Catra destruía el aparato de los Primeros provocando nada más que más ira a Adora, sumó puntos a la perspectiva de los demás.

  * Han pasado casi tres semanas y ¿qué hemos hecho? ¿Sentarnos y decir lo triste que son nuestras vidas ahora? ¡Hemos estado todas nuestras vidas resistiendo la Horda! Adora nos necesita. Si no estamos ahí para ella ¿qué clase de amigos somos? ¿Qué clase de personas?



Bow bajó la mirada. Toda esta situación le dolía tanto como a ella.

  * Es por eso que nos estamos concentrando en encontrar una cura, en subir nuestras defensas. Si encontramos a Adora ¿qué haremos para detenerla?
  * ¡Algo se nos ocurrirá!
  * Glimmer, no podemos dejar esto a la suerte. Adora no se merece eso.



La princesa no quiso hablar más. No quiso estar más en ese lugar. Y así como estaba, ya no se encontraba ahí. En un pestañeo se teletransportó a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave. Adora no estaba ahí. No sabía nada de ella. No sabía cómo ayudarla. No tenía idea de cómo rescatarla de la Horda ni de ella misma. Nada estaba bien. Absolutamente nada. No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sintió las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro. La oscuridad de su habitación las ocultaba. No quería ni verlas, tampoco. Para qué servían más que para demostrar aún más que era un fracaso.

  * Lo siento, Adora… Lo siento…
  * Oh, _brillitos_ … Aún no lo sientes…



Glimmer prendió las luces de forma automática. Ahí, justo en su cama elevada, se encontraba la persona que menos quería ver.

  * ¡Cat…! – Algo tapó su boca. No era una mano. Era… ¿pelo? Era Entrapta.
  * Mejor nos callamos, ¿sí? – Dijo Catra desde las alturas.



Glimmer se teletransportó y aprovechó de agarrar a Catra por el cuello de su ropa.

  * ¡Eres una maldita malnacida! – Exclamó la princesa. - ¿Dónde está Adora?
  * ¿Por qué todos tienen la manía de tomar mi cuello? ¿Acaso eso está de moda?
  * No lo creo. Quizás provocas algo en la gente– respondió Entrapta, acompañándolas como si la interacción fuera de lo más normal.



Glimmer de inmediato notó las heridas de Catra. Las marcas en el cuello, sus vendajes y sus cortes. Una pequeña cicatriz resaltaba en su ceja izquierda. Catra pareció notar su mirada.

  * Vieras cómo dejé a la otra… - Sonrió, aunque su sonrisa parecía más débil que en las ocasiones anteriores. A Glimmer no le importó.
  * Dónde está o si no…
  * ¿Me vas a lanzar brillitos? ¿Me vas a teletransportar a algún lugar tenebroso? Sinceramente me he enfrentado a cosas peores. Como por ejemplo a nuestra… _amiga_ en común.



Glimmer la soltó esperando alguna explicación, aún sin cambiar su expresión furiosa.

  * ¿Ella te hizo esto?
  * Hizo mucho más que solo _esto_. Arruinó mi base, eliminó una guarnición completa. Rayos, le sacó la cola a un lagarto…
  * Le puede crecer… No lo sabemos…
  * No lo sabemos, pero aun así se la saco. Casi lo mata a él también. Y a Scorpia… - Catra cambió de inmediato el tono de su voz. Algo que Glimmer no esperaba. No de ella. – Casi mata a golpes a Scorpia.



La princesa la observó detenidamente. No sabía creer todo lo que estaba diciendo. Era Catra, después de todo. Su archienemiga. La que convirtió a Adora en eso.

  * ¿Me estás tratando de decir que Adora asesinó a gente?



Catra no respondió oralmente pero sí con su mirada. Glimmer enmudeció.

  * No podemos encontrarla. Traté de implementarle un “interruptor” de…
  * ¿“Interruptor”? ¿A qué rayos te refieres con eso? ¿La querías matar?



Esta vez, Catra la siguió con su mirada. Sus ojos bien abiertos cuestionaban a Entrapta al mismo tiempo que los de ella. La científica se encogió de hombros.

  * ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Qué rayos te sucede, Entrapta? – Rugió Catra. Glimmer tampoco esperaba esa reacción. - ¿Cómo que querías matar a Adora?
  * Pensé que se infería. Si no puedes controlar un arma tienes que saber cómo destruirla.
  * ¡¿Un _arma_?! – Fue el turno de Glimmer para rugir. Catra la sujetó para que no golpease a la otra princesa. - ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle así? ¡Era tu amiga!
  * ¡Lo siento!
  * ¡Basta ya! No estamos aquí para discutir.



Glimmer tampoco tenía mucha paciencia. Se giró para enfrentarse a Catra aguantándose toda su ira.

  * ¿Por qué rayos están aquí entonces?
  * Como estaba diciendo Entrapta, no podemos encontrarla. Ella escapó. Dejó un camino de destrucción que no podemos seguir sin ayuda, y la Horda ya no nos quiere ayudar.
  * Somos fugitivas ahora. Scorpia está inconsciente en tu closet justo en este momento.



Glimmer prefirió no ver su closet. Si estaban mintiendo esa sería la mentira más inofensiva hasta ahora. El tema es que no parecían estar mintiendo. Catra realmente parecía herida. En su rostro, a pesar de tener esa fachada de seguridad, no parecía estarlo. Es más, sus ojos parecían más suplicantes por sobre otra cosa. Ella no fingiría disfrazándose con heridas falsas. No hubiera traído a Entrapta tampoco, ella no sabía mentir.

  * ¿Quieres recuperar a Adora? Entonces, dime ¿qué piensas hacer cuando lo hagas?



Catra no respondió inmediatamente. Miró a un lado como si estuviera recordando algo y luego suspiró.

  * Cometí un error. – Dijo. Glimmer esperó más respuesta que esa y pasaron varios segundos antes de que la gata volviera a hablar-. Quiero rescatarla.
  * No puedo creerte. – confesó Glimmer. Toda su indignación concentrada en su voz. - ¡Tú le hiciste esto Adora! ¿por qué rayos te creería? ¿Cómo sé que no la llevaras de vuelta con tu estúpida Horda una vez que la tengas en tu poder nuevamente?
  * ¡Me quieren muerta! ¡No importa si voy de nuevo con Adora allá! Una vez que pise Fright Zone estaré muerta.
  * Deberíamos entregarte nosotros mismos, entonces.



Catra gruñó y en sus ojos se pudo notar el dolor al hacerlo. Glimmer estaba demasiado indignada para que le importara. Estaba a un paso de llamar a los guardias. No irían lejos en el estado en que estaban.

  * Calma, calma. – Dijo Entrapta, llenando el espacio entre ellas. – Mientras más hablamos, más tiempo perdemos en encontrar Adora antes que la Horda.
  * ¿Por qué no se quedaron con ellos? – Inquirió Glimmer, ignorando a la otra princesa. Catra casi se rio.
  * Luego del desastre que hizo Adora, Hordak no me hubiera dado más oportunidades. Además, - la gata volvió a mirar a un lado. A un recuerdo. Glimmer cerró el entrecejo. – cuando me miró… no vi más que desprecio y odio. Ella, a pesar de todo, nunca me había visto de esa forma. Nunca había hecho tanto daño a propósito. Nunca la creí capaz de dañar a una mosca siquiera pero ese día fue una masacre. Esa no es Adora…
  * Tú le hiciste esto. Si te observó así es porque sabe lo que le hiciste. No mereces más que desprecio por su parte. Por todos.
  * ¡Callate!
  * ¿Crees que venir aquí y pedir ayuda va a borrar todas las cosas horribles que ya hiciste? ¿Crees que por un instante Adora te perdonará si es que alguna vez la recuperamos?
  * ¡No me importa si me perdona o no, solo quiero recuperarla! ¡Solo quiero que vuelva a como era antes! – Catra gritó pero lo que más pudo notar Glimmer fueron las lágrimas que recorrían su cara herida y rota. - Cometí un error, lo sé. Pero quiero enmendarlo, aunque sea un poco.



Glimmer estaba exasperada, no obstante, sí pudo notar el dolor de la gata en su voz. Si pudo notar sus ojos llorosos, la forma en que su vista iba más allá de lo que tenía al frente. Ella estaba hablando desde otro lugar, desde un recuerdo, desde algo que no podía recuperar.  Y quizás fue por eso que Glimmer soltó parte del aire que no sabía que estaba aguantando a través de un suspiro y se apoyó en una almohada. Catra guardó silencio junto a ella, a diferencia de Entrapta.

  * Entonces…
  * Necesito pensar. – Respondió cortante.



Entrapta asintió un par de veces susurrando afirmaciones. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando se escucharon golpecitos en la puerta. Pronto una voz llamó a Glimmer. Era Bow. Ambas intrusas la observaron alarmadas y Glimmer se quejó fuertemente. Ya no necesitaba más problemas en este instante. Se teletransportó hasta la puerta y, dando una vista rápida a sus invitadas, la abrió solo un poco para encontrarse con el chico.

  * Glimmer, ¿estás bien? Me preocupé. De verdad todos queremos ayudar. De verdad, enserio, siento que las cosas sean así. Nos han llegado más informes de pueblos desapareciendo en las zonas limítrofes, lo que está generando más y más consternación. Necesitamos un plan para defendernos y…
  * Entra. Ahora.



Bow pestañó dos veces antes de entrar. Glimmer cerró la puerta con llave.

  * ¿Qué sucede?
  * Ellas suceden. – Glimmer apuntó a su cama. Desde arriba, Catra y Entrapta lo saludaron sonrientes. Desde el closet, Scorpia también saludó.



Luego de “explicar” todo, de intercambiar otro par de interacciones con resentimientos, de pensar y repensar en un plan, decidieron finalmente y luego de un par de días de asimilación, en ayudarse mutuamente y en secreto. Las demás princesas no podían saber nada. Ellas, junto con la reina, tenían que concentrarse en las defensas. Ellos, Bow, Glimmer, Catra, Entrapta y Scorpia, iban a dedicarse en encontrar y curar a Adora. No era una tarea ni cerca de ser fácil. No había información confirmada de dónde se encontraba en este momento, ni menos el cómo curarla. Lo que solo se sabía era que aún estaba bajo la influencia del virus y que eso no iba a cambiar.

  * Hasta que muera. Aunque sinceramente no creo que algo sea capaz de matarla. Así que asumiré que por causas naturales. – Agregó Entrapta. Todos la observaron descontentos. Ella ni se dio cuenta.



Las noticias que más aparecieron en esos días fueron informes de localidades atacadas. No se sabe exactamente si por la Horda o por algo más. Catra, al hojearlas por un instante, asumió de quién se trataba.

  * Adora no haría esto. – Respondía Glimmer. Pero ese era el problema. Por eso querían rescatarla. Catra ni siquiera le respondió. Fue la última vez que Glimmer dijo aquella oración.



Catra se sentía cada vez más mal en las noches. En el día pasaba totalmente dedicada en teorizar dónde se encontraría She-Ra, qué es lo podría estar haciendo. Pensar como el ser destructor en que la había transformado. En la noche no dormía. Glimmer se dio cuenta cuando al despertar decidió ir a la habitación de su amiga, solo por nostalgia. Solo porque la extrañaba. Ahí estaba Catra, observando la luna por la ventana. La vio solo un instante. Cuando sintió su presencia, salió y no volvió a entrar. No hasta que Glimmer dejara la habitación.

La princesa no sabía muy bien qué hacer con esta Catra. Por un lado la odiaba. Ella era la culpable de todo esto. Ella había provocado toda esta situación, todo el dolor, todo lo que vendrá después de que termine. Si es que termina… al menos de la forma que quieren. Sea como sea, será su culpa.  
Pero por otro, gracias a ella Glimmer está haciendo algo por Adora. Gracias a ella están trabajando para rescatarla. Un grupo dedicado a eso. Gracias a ella. Glimmer no pudo desvalorizar la valentía de Catra en venir hasta Bright Moon para pedir ayuda.

Y todo esto le estaba causando conflictos a Glimmer. ¿Qué haría ella en lugar de Adora? ¿La perdonaría a pesar de lo que había hecho? ¿A pesar de todo el daño que le habría provocado personalmente? Y después de varias vueltas en la cabeza, Glimmer concluyó que no podría responder ninguna de esas preguntas por parte de su amiga. ¿Cómo podría serlo? Adora conocía a Catra desde que tenía memoria. No tenía esa conexión inherente que siempre tuvieron, a pesar de estuvieran tratando de matarse en estos últimos meses. No podría saber cómo reaccionaría Adora al tener toda la información. Pero sí podría responder algo. Si fuera por ella, y solo ella, encerraría a Catra hasta que se pudriera.

Glimmer tampoco podía dormir mucho. Muchas veces se despertaba por sus pesadillas. Ver Adora sufriendo, gritando y llorando. Alguien tenía que rescatarla. Glimmer no podía dejar de ver la imagen de su amiga sin ningún control sobre su cuerpo ni de sus acciones. Se imaginaba lo que podría llegar a sentir al momento de darse cuenta de todo lo que ha hecho.

_Ha asesinado gente…. Adora… Esto es una pesadilla._

Y lo era. Lamentablemente seguía al abrir los ojos. Adora no podría soportar la idea de dañar a ningún ser vivo sin ningún motivo. No podría soportar la idea de arrebatarle la vida a alguien. Una parte de ella quería que una vez que la curaran, una vez que la sacaran de ese estado y sea libre de ese virus maldito, no recordara nada. Pero eso era un deseo demasiado misericordioso para la realidad. Y aunque fuera así, tarde o temprano lo iría a saber. Ya nada será lo mismo ahora.

Los días pasaron. Entrapta teorizó que si el _zip zap_ funcionaba, al menos en una escala pequeña, la cura tenía que relacionarse con los impulsos electromagnéticos.

  * El virus es tecnológico en su origen. Evolucionó para adaptarse a la materia orgánica de She-Ra, pero sigue siendo tecnología artificial. Si lo anulamos con una carga eléctrica lo suficientemente fuerte, podemos liberar a Adora sin matarla.
  * ¿Qué pasa si Adora no pueda soportar tanta electricidad en su cuerpo?- Preguntó Bow, con miedo en su voz.
  * Es una apuesta. – Dijo Entrapta finalmente, luego de varios segundos de silencio. Se notaba que no le gustaba dejar nada a las probabilidades si es que podía intervenir. Pero este no era el caso. – No sabemos en qué estado está la mente de Adora, tampoco cómo está su cuerpo. Tenemos que esperar lo mejor a la hora de electrocutarla. Es liberarla o matarla. Esa son las opciones.
  * ¡No puedo creer que estás diciendo eso! – Exclamó Glimmer, enfurecida. - ¿De verdad vamos a dejar a la suerte esto?
  * No es a la suerte, - aclaró Entrapta, - si hacemos que Adora esté en un estado calmado, será más fácil que el virus se anule. Por otro lado, si ella está activa, el virus también lo estará, por lo que será complicado liberarla y tendríamos que ocupar más voltaje para hacerlo. No obstante, en los dos casos es peligroso.



Catra, que había estado callada escuchando, dio un paso al frente.  

  * Yo me encargaré de calmarla. Ustedes …
  * ¿Tú? ¿No vez que todo esto es tú culpa? ¡Adora te verá y lo primero que hará es atacarte!
  * ¡Sé muy bien que esto es tu culpa! ¿Te quieres enfocar por una vez en salvarla en vez de restregármelo cada cinco minutos?- Rugió Catra. Glimmer no pudo más que gruñir y levantar los brazos, exasperada. Catra se volvió al grupo que habían estado viendo la escena tal como alguien veía un partido de tenis. – Si Adora me ve, va ir directamente hacia mí. Ella me reconoce; dijo mi nombre cuando escapó de Fright Zone. Si puedo hablar con ella, al menos distraerla… quizás pueda calmarla. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que hacerlo?
  * Solo un minuto.
  * Un minuto es un poco mucho. – Agregó Scorpia. Sus heridas ya estaban sanando, pero aún parecía en bastante mal estado. Sus tenazas estaban agrietadas, tenía cortes en la cara producto de los golpes y tenía un diente menos.
  * Puedo hacerlo. – Recalcó Catra.
  * Te voy a ayudar. – Se sumó Glimmer, no por competencia, sino por apoyo. Catra asintió con duda en su mirada.
  * Si no pueden calmarla, el plan B es inmovilizarla. Por eso todos nosotros tendremos un _zip zap_. ¡Eso nos dará unos segundos para luego darle el golpe final! – Se animó a decir Entrapta. De nuevo, todos la observaron con desaprobación. De nuevo, no se dio cuenta.



 

Según Catra y Scorpia, apoyadas por los informes de los ataques a los puestos de control y las aldeas cerca de Frgiht Zone, Adora se estaría dirigiendo al Oeste, lejos de Fright Zone y de Bright Moon. Por un momento las antiguas hordianas pensaron que ella se estaría alejando a propósito de zonas pobladas. No fue este el caso.

  * Estas zonas siguen siendo fuertemente pobladas. No se está alejando, solo está buscando el pueblo más cercano para atacarlo. – Aclaró Bow.



Ante esto y al pronosticar en cual pueblo atacaría She-Ra, tomaron una nave a escondidas y salieron en busca de su amiga. El viaje tomó al menos seis horas en la nave. A su pase no vieron más que fuego y humo. Observaron a personas tratando de apagar las llamas de sus hogares y otras cuidando de los niños que se quedaron en busca de sus padres. Al presenciar esto, Catra solo pudo recordar el rostro de Adora cuando la vio a ella misma cometiendo estos actos con las fuerzas de la Horda. Esa escena la hizo cambiar de bando, la hizo dejarla. ¿Qué tan cruel es el destino que ahora es ella quién está cometiendo estos crímenes?

Kilómetros más adelante, a lo lejos, en las faldas de una montaña, se encontraba el pueblo más cercano. Aún ileso. Habían llegado a tiempo.

  * ¡Adora! – Gritó Glimmer. La había visto por la ventana. Catra fue corriendo a verla y ahí estaba; una mancha amarilla se movía lenta pero constantemente hacia el pueblo. Estaba arrastrando una espada que no era suya, dejando una larga línea en el camino a sus espaldas. Se podía ver las venas de virus escalando su cuerpo incluso desde las alturas.
  * Entrapta, bájanos. – Ordenó Catra.



La nave bajó unos metros más adelante de la rubia y Catra y Glimmer fueron las primeras en aparecer en ella. Adora caminó solo unos pasos más antes de detenerse. Lo primero que Catra notó en su rostro fueron sus garras en forma de cicatriz, sumado con una sonrisa perversa y los ojos rojos, la convertían en alguien casi irreconocible.

  * Adora, - comenzó Catra. – hemos venido a ayudarte. Suelta la espada y no hagas nada estúpido.
  * Por favor, Adora, escúchanos – siguió Glimmer. - Estas bajo la influencia del virus de los primeros. Recuerda quién eres. Recuerda quienes somos.
  * Catra... – Respondió la rubia. Su voz era ronca y atemorizante. La gata solo pudo tragar saliva.
  * Adora… si quieres vengarte está bien, pero al menos permítenos liberarte de ese virus. – Dijo Catra, dando un paso adelante. En ese instante pudo escuchar la nave cargar el arma. La _cura_.



Adora inclinó la cabeza, aún sonriente, curiosa de la situación que tenía al frente. A Catra le parecía aún más atemorizante así que cuando estaba atacándola sin control. Parecía más consciente, más reflexiva. En esos instantes, al verla, sabía que estaba pensando en qué hacer. Catra estaba helada.

Adora empezó a acercarse nuevamente y la espada empezó a dibujar nuevamente la línea en los suelos. Catra, a pesar de estar entumecida del miedo, no retrocedió. Es más, camino hacia ella. Escuchó los gritos de preocupación de Glimmer pero no le importó. Lo único que importaba es Adora. Por al menos un minuto.

Adora se detuvo a centímetros de Catra, y esta última odió por primera vez la diferencia de altura que generaba She-Ra entre ellas. Aun así, Catra no dejó de verla a los ojos. Adora, empezó a reírse de pronto. No era su risa característica. No era esa risa que llenaba de mariposas a Catra. Era una completamente distinta. Una que solo recordaría en sus pesadillas futuras. She-Ra comenzó a levantar su espada con ambas manos y sin previo aviso, las bajó con todas sus fuerzas. En ese mismo instante una explosión ocurrió. La nave había disparado, golpeando con precisión a Adora. Catra saltó lejos y solo pudo observar como su antigua amiga se mezclaba con la luz azul electrificante y los rayos. Se escuchó un grito que se cortó tan rápido como surgió. Luego nada. Silencio. Catra sintió los brazos de Glimmer que la abrazaban desde el suelo. Estaba en el suelo, cierto. Y por alguna razón se sintió débil. Algo había caído entre ella y Adora. No pudo notar el qué. No tuvo la oportunidad. Todo se volvió negro.

 Hubo varias sorpresas cuando Catra se despertó. Primero, se despertó. Significaba que estaba viva, en teoría. Segundo, no estaba en Fright Zone, sino que por la decoración horrible y cursi, lo más probable es que estaba en Bright Moon. Tercero, no tenía su brazo derecho. Había sido rebanado centímetros más arriba de su codo. Catra solo apretó los ojos y se hundió en la cama. Adora le había cortado el brazo. No pudo evitar las lágrimas, no pudo evitar el dolor fantasmal de su brazo ahora inexistente. No pudo evitar el millar de pensamientos que la culpabilizaban y la defendían al mismo tiempo. No pudo evitar absolutamente nada. El tiempo pasó sin que ella se diera cuenta. El sol se filtraba por la ventana y molestaba sus ojos. Tocaron la puerta y no se animó para dejar o negar la entrada. Aún así, la puerta se abrió. Era Glimmer.

  * Lo siento. – Fue lo primero que dijo. Tenía un bouquet de flores. En otras situaciones, Catra hubiera encontrado la situación irónica. Ahora solo quería cerrar los ojos.
  * Tengo otro de reserva. – Comentó. Fue sin ánimo y no alivianó la tensión ni tristeza de ambas.



Glimmer puso las flores en el mostrador y se sentó en la silla a su lado.

  * Adora está libre del control del virus. – Anunció la princesa. Catra levantó de inmediato sus orejas, pero al ver la expresión de Glimmer, su corazón se aceleró.
  * ¿Está bien?
  * No.



Catra se congeló.

Glimmer suspiró y miró las flores, pero parecía estar en otro lado.

  * Ella… recuerda todo lo que hizo. Todo lo que pasó. Te recuerda a ti, especialmente. – Catra no dijo nada. Las lágrimas empezaron a nublarle la vista. – Ella sabe que le hiciste… también sabe lo que te hizo…- Glimmer observó el muñón donde debería haber estado su brazo. Inconscientemente Catra se lo tomó, tratando de ocultarlo.
  * ¿Qué sucede ahora? – Se atrevió a preguntar Catra, luego de unos minutos de silencio. Su voz estaba ronca.
  * Mejor lo hablaremos cuando te recuperes completamente…
  * Glimmer… por favor…



Glimmer parecía dolerle toda esta situación también. No la miraba a los ojos. Aunque podía sentir en su mirada y en su voz una rabia intensa hacia ella, también sintió lastima. Algo que a Catra la hubiera molestado tremendamente no hace mucho. Pero no ahora. No tenía energías para eso.

  * Están exiliadas, Scorpia, Entrapta y tú. No podrán pisar territorio de Bright Moon nunca más. Querían encerrarte pero yo insistí que te dejaran libre. Después de todo, nos ayudaste a recuperar a Adora.



Catra no sabía si decir gracias o no. No era un favor y no era una obligación tampoco. Así que guardó silencio, suspiró y asintió.

  * ¿Puedo verla? – Sonó como una súplica más que una pregunta. Glimmer desvió la mirada.
  * No creo que sea una buena idea.



Con eso Glimmer se levantó de la silla y se fue, dejándola sola.

Catra pasó el mayor parte del tiempo observando la ventana y pensando. No se dio cuenta cuando ya fue de noche. Con dificultad se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la ventana. Observó que tan lejos estaba del piso y que tan arriba estaban las otras habitaciones. Por lo que pudo identificar, estaba en el palacio. Lo había escalado un montón de veces sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero eso era cuando tenía dos brazos. Sabía exactamente dónde estaba la habitación de Adora. Solo unos pisos más arriba. Saltó desde su ventana hasta el piso de arriba. De inmediato una punzada de dolor intenso llegó hasta el hombro del muñón. Lo ignoró. Si esto era lo último que haría en Bright Moon, si esta era la última oportunidad de ver Adora, tenía que hacerlo. Con esfuerzo llegó hasta el balcón que quería. La ventana estaba abierta y las cortinas se movían con el viento. Las luces estaban apagadas y cuando entró, pensó que no había nadie más que ella. Pero no. Allí estaba adora, en cuclillas observándola desde su cama.   

Adora parecía que no había comido en días. Sus pómulos estaban tremendamente marcados, tenía bolsas bajo sus ojos, su piel estaba pálida y parecía enferma. La cicatrices de sus garras seguían ahí, marcando su rostro de por vida. Sus ojos estaban tristes. El azul de estos parecía más opaco, al igual que el dorado de su cabello. Catra se sentó a su lado, ocultando su muñón con vergüenza.  Ninguna de las dos habló por un largo periodo de tiempo. Catra suspiró finalmente, y estaba por hablar, pero Adora se adelantó.

  * No quiero verte. – Dijo.
  * Lo sé. - Catra respondió. – Solo quería discul…
  * Detente.



Catra tragó saliva. No pudo aguantar sus lágrimas. Cuando la observó a la cara, pudo notar que Adora no dejaba de ver la ventana por la que había entrado.

  * Adora…
  * Al fin ganaste, Catra. – Susurró. Esta vez la observó a ella, a sus ojos. – Por fin me rompiste.



Fue en ese instante en que Catra decidió no estar más en ese lugar. Cuando salió por la ventana no miró hacia atrás. Cuando salieron del palacio al día siguiente con Scorpia y Entrapta, no derramó ninguna lágrima. Ya las había derramado la noche anterior.

En los años venideros, She-Ra no volvió aparecer más. No se supo más de Catra ni de sus compañeras. La Horda estaba ganando cada vez más territorio hasta que sospechosamente Hordak fue encontrado muerto, atravesado por la espada de los Primeros.

FIN

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soñé la base de esta historia e inmediatamente se lo envié a mi polola para no olvidarlo. Lo escribí principalmente para mí pero una vez terminado lo quise compartir con los que tuvieran la paciencia de leerlo. Se que es largo y triste, pero honestamente no podría haber sido distinto. Hubo una escena en la segunda temporada que motivó en esencia la historia y es cuando Catra planea en voz alta lo que haría con Adora en este estado destructor. Me imaginé cómo hubiera sido todo si ese plan hubiera funcionado, o al menos, un intento de que funcionase. Con lo complicada que es la relación entre Catra y Adora (ya que principalmente ellas son personajes complejos), no me pude imaginar un final feliz en esta situación específica. Siendo así, me disculpo por el trato de los personajes (si es que los hice sufrir mucho). Mi intención era más bien explorar el escenario del "qué pasaría si..". Algún día escribiré cosas más felices.  
> Pero por el momento no.  
> :)


End file.
